Dear Future
by Rain of Petals
Summary: Wheatley's hatred emerged from one human; Elliot Kennedy, the first one he had awoken trying to escape the facility, which had been a grave mistake for him.


**{****D****ear ****F**** u t u r e} –re-take- { **_the great escape_**}**

_Her name sent me straight up into the air, but gave me shivers down my spine. She was split, fallen behind, flying around in an unknown land I couldn't save her from._

**{comments}** mary-sue characters get on my nerves so badly so I forced myself to re-do 'Dear F uture' and actually make something _good_ of it. Elliot Kennedy is a character I far more prefer, especially to "Valeria-Rose" who felt genuinely too girly for me. I can't help writing "prettily" (whatever that …means, I don't really get that – this is how I've been writing for my entire life though I admit Valeria-Rose was the most girly character – my others are most natural). Just try to be patient, haha XD I'm never any good at writing intros and I'm ever so scared about upload this yet again. {previously was on Sedaytion profile, now moved to here - a new user}  
>*I don't know accents and its sly to only complain about that. I'm from the west midlands and no, I don't know Wheatley's accent 'cept its from here and sorry for getting a couple of words muddled. *sigh*<p>

**{information} **_Wheatley's hatred emerged from one human; Elliot Kennedy, the first one he had awoken trying to escape the facility, which had been a grave mistake for him._

**{prologue}**

_**Reveil **_

For what felt like hours, but had been mere minutes, Wheatley had been grazing his lens over the names of the test subjects on his level, obviously not wanting to waste time looking at every level nor really wanting to explore more areas of the decaying facility. And of course, not wanting to actually think of waking up a silly, smelly, disgusting human. He found himself lucky for finding this section almost intact, save for the dislocating panels in the computer room that stored all the test subjects' information from numbers 1001 to 1501. The fading glowing screen showed the life of the subjects; which ones were alive, which weren't and which were just about hanging on by a thread of life. Most of them were just about hanging on by the tips of their fingers, unfortunately for them but fortunately for Wheatley, though he'd have some serious words from anyone if they ever enquired about what had happened.

"Right now…" he muttered to himself in his thick British accent, which was a strange thing for him to have acquired. "Hmm…let me see…" he hung on his words as he changed the sentence abruptly, before the lens widened on the first subject with a green monitor beeping normally; number 1125; Elliot Kennedy. The small emerald line bounced almost ecstatically with his health signs showing normality. "Now, do I really want to do this?" he couldn't help but question himself with dread engulfing his tone. "Guys _are_ supposed to be stronger then females so… Oh just do it! No use just sitting around 'ere," he smirked to himself before moving over to the computers; preparing to awaken 'Mister' Elliot Kennedy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit<em>…" was the first thing her hoarse voice managed to let out as the raven headed girl was slowly forced from the peaceful slumber she had been in. The painful morning haze took a hold of her eye sight, causing it to be dark for a moment before going blurry to finally being clear after the room spun about once as she tried to get her bearings in the familiar surroundings. Automatically, she had forgotten all the dreams (if any) she had experienced in her sleep; her mind only knowing when she felt asleep just about; even that seemed to be a far off memory though she assumed it wasn't too long ago. As the mechanical recording began, greeting her from her sleep, one of her scarred hands reached up to her forehead; pushing at her temples to attempt to cease the approaching headache with haste. The pungent scent of dust, mixed with old dampness entered her nostrils as she pushed herself up into a sitting position; the thin sheets slipping from her frail frame that was glad in a typical Aperture Science jumpsuit in the most disgusting colour she knew; bright orange. "Couldn't be any louder…" she ground out in irritation with a weak voice that obviously hadn't been used in a long, long time. With her almost crystal clear azure eyes, she shot a glare to the speaker in the corner of her greying room (which wasn't so miserable, if she could remember well, the last time she had woke up in it) where the nines were emitting from. Everything was falling apart in the small, usually well kept room, which caused the confusion in her heart to begin to grow at a rapid rate. As suddenly as they started, just before the black headed Elliot could ask any questions as to what was wrong with the room, the nines stopped; bringing a peaceful silence about the room. Without a care in the world, she lay back down on the bed; hitting her head on the pillows with as much force as she could do, breathing out; "Thank God for that," before shutting her eyes as she began to drown out the headache like a fly under water. "Stupid nuisance of a noise…whoever decided to add that was a bleeding idiot…" she began to feel herself fading in the soft sheets as she pondered for a moment what had happened to the centre she had been 'relaxing' in, as they said. Nothing about the centre felt at all relaxing for Elliot; it was just being forced to sleep for ages, being forced to awaken with a stupid headache every single time and though those headaches barely lasted an hour she was _always_ bitter about it; never letting the scientists forget about the pain she was in. If she were lucky enough, and kind enough of course, she would hand them all a present of their own headache like they had given her. It was only being thoughtful, as she kept reminding herself. The fact they had let her room get into such a state she figured was simply a test; to test whether she was dumb enough to freak over such a stupid thing, which she wouldn't do.

Just as she felt the headache beginning to cease relaxingly, there was a loud knocking at the door which almost startled her out of her boots. Glaring hard, with a growl emitting from the back of her throat; she parted one eye open as a voice followed the knocking; "Uhm hello? Could you, could you let me in please?" the male voice questioned her in a polite, yet insecure manner as if he had never spoken to a human before in his life. The accent was strong to his words; something Elliot hadn't heard in the facility, which had caused curiosity to grow in her heart though she pushed it away as she realised she would need to get up. Like a child, she threw the sheets to the ground as the knocking began to grow louder to her fragile ears that had heard so little in such a long (or short – those idiots wouldn't leave her under for that long) time. "Hello…?" he asked out again in a nervous tone as he took a pause before repeating his question of her opening the door. Elliot couldn't help but find his lack of authority irritating to her; why in the world couldn't he open the door himself? Was he honestly that lazy to or too bleeding shy? Oh it had to have been shy, with the way that he was stumbling over his words though he had the guts enough to bang hard at the door like his fist was a sledgehammer.

"Keep banging that hard you'll wake up my neighbours," she couldn't help but hiss as she stood up to her feet; her Aperture Science boots obviously keeping her from falling weakly to her knees, though she paid no attention to the weakness of her bones, which would get better as the morning haze elevated from her. The guy on the other end seemed to have heard her words as the banging ceased along with his voice, thankfully. Letting out a little breath, she moved over to the small hall; her body illuminated by the tacky yellow light above her head. Without wasting a second, she opened the door; only to be face to face with what looked like a blue ball dangling from the ceiling rather then an actual human as she was expecting.

'_These tests are getting effin madder…'_

The moment the door opened, the robot on the other end let out a cry like a frightened child, causing Elliot to jump slightly, which more then angered her. Glaring at the robot, who was trembling slightly, she tilted her head to the side questioning his actions. "Sorry, sorry," he quickly muttered with a shaking voice. "I thought you were gonna be a boy!" he couldn't help but force out a laugh and though Elliot felt not a bit amused, she softened her face; smiling though not laughing with him. "Oh aren't I silly? Eh? Silly 'ol me thinking that you're a boy when your not!"

"Yeah, silly old _you_," she couldn't help but say in the most stale way yet she was smiling so brightly, he was unsure of how to take her comment as she looked up to him; showing him her face properly.

Elliot's facial shape technically showed one of a heart, yet with the way her jaw line had been cut with its sharp point for her chin, it looked utterly odd. Her cheekbones stuck out more then her ribs protruded from her ghastly thin figure, while her nose was far too small and pointed like the corner of a card. Even her brows, just above her almond shaped eyes, were arched finely; her entire face looking as if it were made from razor blades themselves. Her skin had gotten a pasty white shade from the amount of time being under suspension, with her skin looking horribly sickly; black bags having appeared under the girls bright eyes. She couldn't have been called beautiful, yet she couldn't have been called ugly; instead she was simply striking yet not entirely attractive. To almost mock her face a 'beauty spot' sat on her uneven skin tone, just beside her pale, dry lips. Even her hair was almost sharp, with the sheer dark raven shade it was to the way it had been cut; the shoulder length locks layered and cut choppily around her face. Each strand was as straight as a pin, causing the chopped layers to stick out even more, though the ends of her hair had split; her strands slowly becoming dry. Messily, her bangs had been pushed from her forehead, revealing a deep scar, about two inches in length, which only the robot knew about. With pale azure eyes, she stared coldly into the lens of the robot; almost in an intimidating fashion as he dangled from his rail; the lens open as wide as possible.

"You're looking a bit…" the robot drifted off as he seemed to struggle with how to finish his sentence without offending the woman who may have had a tongue just as sharp as her features; "Ill to … say the least."

Elliot curled her lip inwardly, speaking in a sarcastic tone; "Thanks, it's always my mission to look as ill as possible. I doubt such a thing would be _your_ fault considering you care for us humans," he was about to speak again but she lifted her index finger, which was long and bony. As her hand came into light, he could see the skin was scarred with what looked like burns. "I'm not quite sure what the scientists told you, but being a single ball isn't that attractive. Honestly, you won't get any women looking like _that_."

"I don't really want a woman," he quickly told her, with a shaky that lacked confidence to show up Elliot's own tone. "You humans are too smelly to actually _want_ to be with…"

Elliot felt the rage boiling over in her stomach like a fireball, though she tilted her head to the side in a cute fashion; smiling at the robot kindly. "Oh, well that's _such_ a shame…" she told him rather sadly; "You've probably broken a lot of people's hearts now, including my own," she informed him in such a manner, Wheatley hadn't a clue whether she was playing with him or not. For long moments they stared at one another, before Elliot sighed. "Now, what the hell's my test? Oh, right yeah; who are you again? Do I ask that to a robot? You guys got names, right?" she asked, leaning foreword as she curiously stared at the simple shaped robot that seemed to shuffle from side to side on his management rail.

Eventually, the robot replied with a hoarse; "Wheatley," and just as he was about to say something more, she spoke again with a polite tone yet opposing words.

"Wheatley?" she held mock within her eyes but her voice was something so childish he couldn't really comment on her annoyingly confusing behaviour. "Like the actual word wheat?" a little laugh escaped the back of her throat. "Man, the scientists didn't even give you a _chance_ to be nothing but a moron, did they?"

Instantly, the circular robot's expression changed to something that reminded Elliot of a hurt frown.


End file.
